Teardrops
by Yoko Black
Summary: A new look on Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops on My Guitar." Duo POV


**Title: Teardrops**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: A new look on Taylor Swift's song "**_**Teardrops on My Guitar.**_**" Duo POV**

**Disclaimer: I own neither song nor characters; through Heero-chan is so cute!**

**Teardrops**

_He looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see what I want and I need. Everything we should be. _

"Duo."

I turned around to look at the person who called my name. It was Heero, my best friend and fellow ex-Gundam pilot. Unconsciously I made sure my braid was in place. I have a habit of doing that when Heero's around lately.

"What's up, Heero," I asked, barely controlling my voice. I tried to keep my eyes from looking at his body and keeping eye contact.

"I have to ask you something," he said, looking nervously around. I had to laugh. It was like a big secret to him.

"Sure," I said. "You know you can tell me anything, Heero."

"I like someone." There was small blush in his cheeks and I had to fight really hard not to laugh.

"As a friend?" I asked.

"More then a friend. I think I'm in love."

_He says she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without._

Okay, you ever see those cartoons were someone said something then there was a silence, followed by the sounds of crickets? That was how that moment felt right now. And then my heart dropped to my stomach! He was in love? So many emotions ran through me at that moment I felt like I was going to explode.

I had to clear my head to speak.

"How do you know you are," I asked. "You've been a statue since I met you."

"I talked to Quatre," he said. "He gave me some advice but I wanted a second opinion."

I shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, bud. I'm shitty at the love department. What does she look like?"

"Beautiful, good sense of humor, and a fighter."

"Sounds like a winner." Sounds like Relena. Girl's got a mansion, a limo, world peace, a brother, has been a princess _and_ a queen in the span of half a year, and now she gets Heero? Is there anything left for me? "All I can tell you is buy her stuff she would likes, through I don't think candy and flowers would cut it every time. Find out what music she likes, what her favorite books are, her favorite movie, stuff like that. Once you get that down you can't go wrong."

Heero nodded and left. Typical of him to get what he needs and leave. But right now, I need to be alone.

_He talks to me. I laugh cause it's so funny. And I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

The day before Heero and Trowa's mission I found Heero looking through my things. He was even putting everything back where he found it.

"Heero, what are you doing," I asked.

He looked up at me in surprise. "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"I was in town. Quatre said we needed milk. I went to get some. What were you looking for?"

He held up a disk that was in his hand. I recognized it as the one he kept his mission logs in.

"How did that get here," I asked.

"I must have left it accidentally," said Heero. I gave him an odd look. I would have remembered if Heero left anything in my room. In fact, Heero hardly comes into my room at all, only to tell me if we have a mission together or to reprimand me on leaving my stuff around the place. How his disk got into my room I didn't know.

"I guess," I said.

_He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

"Relena's birthday this weekend," said Heero in an informative voice. "Are you coming?"

Relena again. It seems every time I talk to Heero it's an excuse to talk about Relena. I was taken by surprise. I actually stammered for an answer. "Oh, gee, I don't know. Hilde and I actually planned on something. But tell you what. I'll get her a gift and you can give it to her for me." It wasn't a complete lie. Hilde and I did agree to hang out but our schedule was so busy we couldn't get an agreed date. And now I have to buy a present for the princess. I wanted to kill myself.

"She'll be upset if you don't come," said Heero. I think she'd be more upset if _Heero_ didn't come.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I promised Hilde." There was a silence that followed that made me uneasy. "So, how's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky girl?"

"Duh, the one you have a crush on. Think she's the one?" The confused look on his face made me want to hit him. This guy was trained in every weapon known in war but you ask him about a girl and he's stumped. "The one you want to marry. Have kids with and spend the rest of your life with?"

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?"

"I can't think, can't eat, and I hardly sleep."

"Sounds like one of Hilde's romance novels. It looks to me you've got it bad."

"Is that good?"

I wanted to hit him again. This guy was completely illiterate in the love department.

"Yes, Heero, that's good."

Heero nodded and left. I sat heavily on my bed and tried to control my breathing. Why was my life so damn unfair?

Sighing I reached for my phone and called up Hilde.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do._

When Heero and Trowa left for their mission I went to Quatre. I couldn't deny that I felt heartbroken by the conversation with Heero about the girl he likes. The day before Relena's birthday the thought of Heero spending all of his time with her made me jealous, and I have never been jealous before. I even cried at the thought of losing Heero. And I haven't cried since the Maxwell Church burned down. I needed to talk to Quatre on how to get rid of my feelings.

When I told me dilemma to Quatre he looked at me in surprise.

"Do you want to get rid of your feelings," he asked.

"I don't know what I want," I said laying my head in my hands. "I can't be alone with him cause then I stutter like an idiot. I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself."

I gave Quatre an idiot look. "In case you haven't noticed, myself wants to go screaming down the street."

Quatre's mouth opened in an "O" shape. "Well, Duo, all I can tell you is to support him."

"Right," I said shooting up from my seat. I was angry, frustrated, and sad that I couldn't do anything. "I might as well throw myself in _lake_, for all the good it'll do me!"

"Duo…"

"Thanks, Quatre." And I stamped out of the room, slamming the door. I know I hurt Quatre's feelings and I will apologize later, but right now my head was thinking too much and my heart was about to explode in my chest with all the emotion that was running through it.

Walking into my room I slammed the door and started punching it, hard, yelling at the top of my lungs. If either Quatre or Wufei wanted to stop me, they made no move to. Finally I sat on my bed, door dented, knuckles bloody, and exhausted, physically and emotionally. Looking at my desk I noticed the brand new CD by my favorite band. Did I buy it? I don't remember.

Shrugging I placed the CD in the player and listened to it.

_He walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. Look how flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky cause._

I was in the living room when Heero came in from his mission, Relena behind him. I wanted to tear the comic I was reading but I put it aside.

"How was it," I asked.

Heero shrugged and headed toward the bathroom. Relena sat next to me.

"How have you been, princess," I asked. "Any trouble from the colonies?"

"It's all right," she said. "The Preventers may put out the fires, but I try and stop them from starting."

"Sounds like tough work."

"It is." She looked at me seriously. "Heero's been acting strange."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Apart from talking about his crush Heero's been normal.

"He's been staring off more then usual, and he sighs. Heero never sighs."

I stared at her in surprise. "You mean you don't know."

It was her turn to be surprised. "Know what?"

I just had to grin. Of course she wouldn't know. Of course she wouldn't be the first Heero would tell. "He's got a crush on someone."

She stared at me in shock. "Who?"

I shrugged. "He never said. I thought he told you. You two are close."

Relena shook her head. "No, you and Heero are closer." I looked at her in surprise and she giggled. "Every time I see him it's "Duo this" and "Duo that". Bit annoying really." She smiled at me. "I'm glad he has someone to open up to."

I must have had a confused look on by face because she laughed so hard she held her stomach. Hero walked in and looked in surprise at me and Relena.

"Relena, your car's here," he said.

"Thanks, Heero." She smiled at me. "And thanks for the bracelet, Duo. It's pretty."

"No prob," I said smiling.

Heero lead Relena out, giving me an odd look.

_He's the reason for the eardrops on my guitar. The only thing that wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing. Don't know why I do._

I was lounging in my room when Heero walked in.

"Duo, you want go and hang out," he asked.

I nearly fell off my bed. "What, no mission today," I asked and Heero nodded. He was usually kept busy with missions sent by the Preventers, mostly being a bodyguard for diplomats. If Heero didn't have one, I'm not about to pass up spending time with him.

"Sure. A new movie come out that I wanted to see."

Hero nodded and we headed out. The movie was great, full of action and comedy. One of my favorites genres. After the movie we headed to the mall to look at new CDs that came out. I was listening to one and I didn't realize I was humming along till I noticed Heero looking at me.

"What," I asked, setting the head phones down.

"You have a nice voice," he said.

I chuckled. "I have a bathroom voice, Heero," I said. "But thanks for the compliment. How about some food?"

Hero nodded and we headed to the food court. After ordering our food we sat down at a table.

"So how's the special someone," I asked eating my chili cheese dog.

"All right," said Heero. He had ordered a cheeseburger. Guy has no style. "We spent some time together."

I'll bet. "Cool, so what did you do?"

Heero shrugged. "Just walked around town. We grabbed a bit to eat."

"Did you tell her you liked her?"

Heero shook his head. "I don't know if this person likes me."

"Hell, Heero, I haven't met anyone who doesn't like you. Well, except Zechs." I looked down and twirled a fry in my ketchup. I hurt inside. "I like you."

Heero looked up at me in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah." I looked up and smiled at him. "I like you a lot."

A look of relief spread across his face.

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep at night._

We got back late that night. Being guys we headed to a bar and had a few drinks. By the time we got home I had nice buzz in my head. We called a cab and headed home. I was fine enough to walk but Heero was completely smashed. The guy couldn't hold his liquor. And he was heavy! I was used to heavy lifting but that was in zero-G. By the time I got him in bed I felt like I had just run a marathon.

"Duo, what would you want in a friend?" asked Heero, his voice slightly slurred from his alcoholic intact.

"You mean, like a girlfriend?" Heero gave an affirmative sound, or what sounded like one. "Well, I have something to confess. I'm not really into girls. I'm gay."

Heero gave me a surprised look. "Do the others know?"

"Quatre does. Trowa and Wufei, I don't know."

"How long have you known?"

I shrugged. "I guess I've always known. I would look at a girl and I just talk to her like normal, but stick a cute guy in front of me…" I chuckled goofily.

"Is there a guy you like a lot?"

I choked back what I wanted to say. Should I tell him I love him? No. If him being happy means he's away from me, then I wish him a thousand years of happiness.

"You better get some sleep," I said instead. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Heero seemed to be ahead of me. He softly mumbled something before softly snoring. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but give him a small kiss on his messy chocolate hair. He was asleep. He wouldn't know.

As I left the room I thought I heard him mumble my name, but when I turned to look back at him he was still snoring softly, so I left.

_Cause he's the reason for the eardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why____I do. _

The next day found me and Hilde a lunch and me retelling what happened the night before. Hilde had figured out a long time ago about what my sexual preferences were. I didn't even tell her.

"You never showed any interest in me," she had said. "And after all the times we spent together. I found it odd, but it's cool. You're still like a brother to me."

There are times I think she wishes that I was more then a brother, but she understands that I have no interest in girls.

That day I laid my head in my hands in shame when I finished telling her what happened. And she was smiling. I'm scared shitless and she's smiling!

"Well, at least you told him," she said.

"He was half asleep," I whined. "And drunk! What if he remembers?"

"Then you'll go through the rest of your life knowing that you told him."

"Hilde…"

"It could be worse."

"How?!"

"You could have told him it was him you liked."

I felt heat rise to my face. "I think I did."

Hilde looked at me in surprise. "How? When? Spill."

"At the mall. He said he wasn't sure if the girl he liked likes him. I told him I liked him."

"You just blurted it out?!"

"I couldn't help it! It was a heat of the moment thing."

"How did Heero take it?"

"He looked relieved."

"How relieved?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Really relieved. Why?" She was smiling again. "Hilde…"

"Lunch break's over." And she bolted out of there.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into._

I had just gotten back from work when I found Heero in my room. He was sitting on my bed, just looking at his hands. He looked up when I walked through the door.

"Hey, Heero," I said. I threw my coat to drape over my computer chair. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"Man, Heero, it must be deep if you're coming to me. But I'll listen. What's up?"

Heero stood up and walked over to me. Somehow I knew this was serious.

"I told you I liked someone," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you like some girl. Won't tell me who through."

Heero smirked. "I never said I liked a girl."

Wait, Heero doesn't like a girl? Suddenly I felt my chances shoot sky high. And he was really close to me. Why?

"So, it's a guy. Cool. Someone I know?"

"Yeah." He's about a foot away now. Okay, invasion of personal space here.

"Who?"

The next thing I knew Heero's lips were on mine, his hands on my shoulders holding me up. If not I would have fallen. Oh, my head's spinning faster then a planet off its axis.

When he let me go I had to clutch his shirt to keep me steady. I shook my head to clear it and looked up at him. He looked at me with a nervous expression. Probably thinks he went too far.

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked smacking his arm.

"I didn't know if you liked me or not. And after last night when you kissed me…."

"You were awake?!" He nodded smugly. I cursed, and then smiled. "Guess we have nothing more to hide, huh?"

He nodded and I smiled.

Relena: 0. Duo: 1

_He looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see._

**End**


End file.
